


𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮; peter parker

by astrobug



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Best Friends, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobug/pseuds/astrobug
Summary: *ON HIATUS❝ you can't do it all, kid. ❞After the battle with Thanos, Tony Stark is alive*. Although the fight is over, the memories still remain. Queen's villains are enhanced and Peter has a difficult time keeping up with them, as well as his responsibilities. What happens when things start to go downhill for the 16 year-old?*Further explained in introduction and throughout the story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. i'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 
> 
> Hi! First and foremost, I want to begin by thanking you for clicking on this story. This is my first fan fiction and I will give it my all. Before the story begins, I'd like to clear out some things. This story is set after Avengers: Endgame, before Spider-Man: Far From Home.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't watched Avengers: Endgame yet, note that the plot of this story will be heavily referenced to the movie.
> 
> _________________________________
> 
> As we all know, Ironman passes away in Endgame. However, I really wanted Morgan Stark, Tony Stark, and Peter Parker to all be in this story.
> 
> \- Ironman defeats Thanos as seen in the movie, and is in a coma for two weeks. After he wakes up, he spends the following week designing a bionic arm for himself since he lost his right arm due to the snap. The story is set 2 1/2 months after the battle.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

It was 6:00 A.M. Peter woke up with a jolt. Without opening his eyes, he stretched out his hand to press the snooze button, which took him a while to find. _Just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?_

The next time he woke up, his alarm wasn't cursing his ears. In fact, it wasn't making any noise. The only thing he could hear was his heart beating steadily. When he cracked open his eyes to see the clock, his heart wasn't so steady anymore.

7:24 A.M.

Without thinking twice, he bounced up from his bed and rummaged through his closet to find his school clothes. Peter quickly put that on and slipped on the nearest socks he could find. _I don't think anyone would notice that they're not the same color,_ he thought. With that, he put on his shoes, practically jammed his homework into his backpack, and was almost headed out the door until Aunt May called out his name.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast, Peter?" May questioned. She was cooking what seemed to be a whole feast, and although it looked delicious he wasn't exactly hungry.

"Oh- Um, I heard they were giving out muffins today at school so I'll just grab one once I get there." That was a lie, and Peter could tell that Aunt May saw it right through him. To his surprise, she let it go.

"Alright Peter, have a good day at school!" she yelled while he flew out the door.

It was a Friday.

All weekdays were the same. Peter would wake up, get dressed, go to school, do homework, and go back to sleep. However, Peter particularly loved Fridays for one reason, and for one reason only.

Ned's mom would take Peter to school in the morning at 7:30 and would pick him up after school to hang out with Ned every single Friday. It had become a routine after several weeks. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea when he first heard of it, but he figured that he'd use that time to his advantage and forget about all his worries while he still could. As he ran down the stairs of the apartment, he could see the car parked in the driveway.

"Hey, guys!" Peter said as he entered the vehicle, next to where Ned was sitting. They did their usual handshake, producing an explosion sound as they bumped their fists at the end.

"Hi Peter, how'd you sleep?" Ned's mom asked.

"I slept well, thanks for asking," he mumbled under his breath with a smile.

Lie.

Peter and Ned's mom continued the conversation for a good amount of time until Peter noticed that Ned had been staring at them the whole time. Peter jerked his head towards him and before he could say anything, Ned whispered in a forceful tone, quiet enough so that his mom wouldn't hear, "You look like a complete mess! Do you need some concealer?" he joked. Peter looked at himself in the rear mirror and noticed that the usual product he put in his hair was absent, the dark circles under his eyes intensified, the prominent gaunt cheeks and paleness in his face sticking out. And not to mention the socks, which completed the whole look. Peter could hear Ned cackling beside him, trying to prevent himself from bursting in laughter. When Peter looked back at him, all they could do was laugh. It _was_ pretty funny. On the way to school, Ned let him use some gel that he had put in his backpack earlier and told him to roll his socks downward so that no one would see them.

The morning announcements came on, featuring Betty Brant and Jason Ionello continuously interrupting each other. They blabbered about school sports, the lunch menu, and Spider-man. He sat in his math class, and without intending to, he overheard a conversation of a group of classmates.

"Imagine if Spider-man came to our school! That'll be cool," a girl said. "He's not that cool, all he does is swing around. Plus, my granny got robbed while at the grocery store and was Spider-man there to save the day? Absolutely not. he's not all that, y'know," another girl stated. "You're just jealous that you can't swing from buildings! He does plenty of stuff for the city, but he can't do everything at once," a boy assured as he did his homework last minute. Sweat trickled through Peter's forehead. 

_Should I do more as Spider-man?_

_Do people think what I do isn't enough?_

_Maybe I should spend more time patrolling than on homework,_ he thought. The thoughts kept racing, one after another, but they were interrupted by the teacher banging a ruler against the chalkboard loudly venturing to gain everyone's attention, and the daily lesson began.

First and second period passed like a blur. Before Peter knew it, lunch was here. Not eating breakfast was the worst possible mistake he could've done. He couldn't concentrate on his classes and he almost fell asleep. Mrs. Warren alerted him that if he zoned out in class one more time, she'd give him a detention. So, he promised himself that he'd get more sleep over the weekend.

Peter grabbed lunch and sat down next to Ned and MJ. He pulled out his homework and began doing it, stuffing his mouth with runny mashed potatoes. He ate it quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly, considering the fact that MJ stared at him strangely.

"You alright there?" MJ said while shooting him a look. He hadn't exactly realized what he had been doing. Peter held the spork mid-air and gulped down the mouthful of food he had.

"Yeah, I just didn't eat breakfast this morning." 

"Dude, you could have told me! I had, like, three granola bars that my mom gave me. I know they're nasty, but it would have at least filled your empty stomach." Peter didn't respond to that, but Ned knew that he had heard him. There was a small silence after that.

"Why are you doing your homework now?" MJ asked.

"Oh, I'm doing as much homework as I can now so that I can get at least an hour more of sleep," Peter said. _Why are they asking me so many questions?_ Peter thought.

"Isn't tomorrow Saturday, though?" Ned questioned.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow to help out May around the house or somethin'."

"Maybe you should sleep in tomorrow Peter," MJ said sympathetically.

"I could rest Sunday. I'm okay, guys."

"Your face says otherwise," Ned joked. Peter smiled at that, but MJ didn't find it humorous. MJ was about to give him her usual pep-talks, but Ned gave her a kick in the leg that demanded to not press him. She gave in, and they continued to talk and ramble about things like the latest Lego Star Wars set that came out and how Cobbwell's chemistry speech was interesting for once.

Peter stuffed his homework back into his backpack and rushed to his next period with Ned. When he took a seat, the chair in back of him squeaked as it was being impelled across the floor.

_Flash? Not now._

Flash purposely did that to grab his attention, but Peter wasn't up for this today. Flash kicked Peter's seat and Peter looked back, trying to hide his arrogance. When Flash looked at Peter, his eyes were wide open. He took a good look at Peter and paused before saying anything.

"I should stop calling you Penis Parker and start calling you a sleep deprived raccoon! Jeez!"

Peter could see everyone else staring at him through the corner of his eyes. He knew his appearance wasn't the best, but he didn't expect the amount of attention and glancing looks that he received. It was over-excessive. Peter laughed it off, but Flash always had something to say.

"You proud of that, Parker?" Peter's smile dropped. He turned around and attempted to ignore him, but Flash kept persisting.

"You know who's probably not proud, though? Your aunt. She's should be so disappointed. Look at yourself! What _happened_ to you?" Flash chuckled.

"Let it go," Peter mumbled.

"Good thing your _uncle_ isn't here to see this," Flash scoffed, picking at his nail. "What was that freak's name? Ben?"

Everyone was staring now. Their eyes on him were enough to make him want to disappear- to creep into a pit and never resurface for the rest of his life. He knew Flash was insensitive, but he had never taken it this far. His heart dropped and for some reason, his fight or flight response activated, and he chose flight. He took a glance at Ned, who had a pitying expression plastered onto his face. Peter stood up and grabbed his book bag.

"Peter Parker, where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked.

He didn't respond.

"If you leave this classroom, you'll be serving detention next Wednesday after school. Peter? Peter!" He didn't look back and ran directly to the bathroom, stuffing himself into a stall. He put his back against the wall and slid down, laying his head on his knees. He sucked in a ragged breath and ran a hand over his face, bushing away the tears that had formed. 

What a heck of a day.

"Peter?"

Peter would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Peter, don't listen to him he's just being a jerk."

"Yeah, yeah," he sniffed and rested his head on the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, go back to class. You'll miss the lesson." _No. Stay here. I need to talk this out._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now go before we both get an F on our next tests!" Peter forced a laugh, and Ned bought it. 

Peter stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of the period to spare himself from the embarrassment.

Yet, last period was full of glancing looks, whispering, and concealed laughter. Finally, the bell rang, and Peter escaped the classroom as quickly as possible, going to the cafeteria to meet up with Ned. Ned and Peter walked to the front of the school and sat down on the steps, waiting for Ned's mom to pick them up. It was 98° F, but something inside of Peter was cold. Something so numbing. He couldn't figure out what it was, but whatever it was, it was unwelcoming. He hadn't even realized that Ned had been talking to him the whole time. The car finally pulled up and they jumped into it. Ned continued to speak about the Lego Set, which for some reason never escaped his mind. He had been thinking about it all day, wanting to build it with Peter. 1/4 into the car ride, Peter fell asleep to Ned talking. He placed his head on the window, and the next thing he knew he was snoozing.

_"Mr. Stark? Hey, Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? 's Peter-"_

_"Hey. We won, Mr. Stark. We won Mr. Stark-"_

_"We won you did it, sir, you did it-"_

_"I'm sorry, Tony-"_

. . .

_"You can rest now."_

"Peter?"

"Peeeeeeteeeerr?"

Peter woke up and flinched at the tap of his shoulder.

"Peter?" Ned asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Are we here already? Yeah, I'm okay," he said as he looked out the window.

"Not yet. Are you sure Peter? You were-"

Peter cut him off before he could say anything else. "'m okay," he mumbled. He laid his head back onto the window and fell asleep in an instant.

Ned didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. He wasn't sure whether it was the Blip or something else, but Peter was off. _Very,_ off.

ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1


	2. monachopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter. :)

"Peter?"

_Tap._

_Tap._

No reaction.

_Tap._

"I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Ned opened the door, exited the car, and walked over to the door Peter was leaning on. He grabbed the handle and yanked it so that the door would fling open.

_WHAM!_

Peter hadn't bothered wearing a seat belt when he first entered the car, so he fell right onto the boiling concrete, hands first. The only thing preventing him from having a 3rd-degree concussion was his spidey senses. It took him a while to acknowledge what had just happened, but when he realized he looked straight up at Ned. "Ned! Didn't you think of a, I don't know, less _dangerous_ way to wake me up?" Peter wasn't angry, just a little taken aback. "I tried to shake you awake, but you were in a coma or something. You wouldn't wake up," he said.

Coma.

_"He's in a coma, Peter. He's not gone."_

_"But for how long? What if he's in a coma forever?"_

_"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, don't worry about that now. You need to focus on yourself."_

_"May, I can't lose someone else. First my parents, then uncle Ben-"_

_"Peter-"_

_"I can't."_

Ned grabbed Peter the arm and helped him get up. He pat away the asphalt that was on his knees and hands, revealing scrapes and scratches. Surprisingly, Ned's mom was completely oblivious to the situation. "Sorry about that," Ned mumbled and shrugged his shoulders as they walked towards his house. "No, no. Don't worry about it. It's okay," Peter reassured him. Ned's mom took her keys and opened the front door. "You were out like a light, Peter." She said, her accent coming through clearly. Peter grinned at her comment and walked inside the house. He was greeted by Ned's younger sister. "Hi Peter!" Her hands were balled up in fists and she was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wanna see the new doll mommy bought me? Her hair changes color and everything."

"Whoa! Her hair changes color? You _have_ to show me." Peter played along.

"No one likes your dolls," Ned announced in a monotonous manner as he led Peter towards his room, trying to avoid the situation.

"Hey!" she said in a whiny voice, clearly dissatisfied. Peter felt kind of bad for leaving her like that, but it wasn't his idea.

Ned grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shoved him into his room, his sister hovering over them like a helicopter. She was about to enter the room when Ned slammed the door shut. _Sheesh._ Peter took a good look around the disorganized room. _Maybe I should do my homework? Or maybe I should-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Ned frantically searching through his box of Lego sets, trying to find the one he had been talking about all day. "Here it is, the Millennium Falcon!" Ned said in an over-exaggerated, dramatic voice. He forced the heavy box into Peter's hands and told him to wait here while he got some scissors from the kitchen. When he left the room, Peter placed the box on his bed, dropped his book bag on the floor, and sat on a nearby chair. It was quiet until Ned came bursting into the room and immediately started to open the Lego set. He dumped all the pieces on his floor, and they both sat down putting together pieces for the next 2 hours. They talked about irrelevant things and spent the first 30 minutes trying to find a missing piece. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but then Ned decided to ask a question.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

He looked tense. Before saying anything, he contorted his fingers anxiously and hesitated. "What's been going on?"

"What do you mean?" Peter knew exactly what he meant.

"Like, you seem-"

All of a sudden, a notification came from Peter's phone. He picked it up and paused to look at it.

**NEW NOTIFICATION FROM: TONY STARK**

A shiver went down his spine. He didn't want to open it. He really didn't. Peter hadn't had any form of communication with him after he built his bionic arm. He never built up the courage to say anything. He didn't know why, though. Before everything, it was easy for Peter to talk to him. However, Tony hasn't seen Peter in around 5 years, while for Peter it felt like 5 seconds. But in all honesty, Peter would rather respond to him than have an irrelevant deep conversation at the moment. For a second, Peter swore that he was almost _thankful_ for Mr. Stark texting him.

**@tonystark**

**Hey kid. I'm picking you up tomorrow early in the morning at 8:00 to work on your new spider-suit. No buts no cuts no coconuts, or whatever you teenagers say. I'll be there on the dot.**

"Who's that?" Ned asked, Lego pieces still in his hands but directing his attention to Peter.

"Mr. Stark," Peter responded blandly.

"Tony Stark? The Tony Stark? He messages you? Dude, that's so cool." 

"I thought you already knew that though-"

"Yeah, but I still can't get over that he personally messages you."

Peter chuckled at that and saw that it was 6:21 P.M. "I should get going. Can you thank your mom for me?" He asked.

"You're gonna leave me suffering with the idiot I call my little sister? Oh, and sure. She can drive you home if you want." Ned said.

"I'll just walk home. Thank you, though."

Peter didn't want to put more pressure on Ned's mom, especially with her taking care of Ned's little sister. "Are you sure?" Peter wasn't looking forward to walking all the way to the apartment, but he didn't want to be a burden. "Yeah, I'm sure." Peter stood up, grabbed his book bag off the floor, and said goodbye to Ned. As he walked towards the door, a plastic doll with pink bubblegum hair was shoved into his face, startling him slightly. "Peter! Look!" Peter watched as she took her little hand and put it on the doll's hair, creating warmth. When she revealed the hair, it had turned a nice shade of red. "Wow, red is my favorite color." He said. "Bye Peter!" She said. It's funny how little kids quickly end a conversation in a moment of seconds. Peter headed out the door and shouted a quick goodbye.

He strolled down the pathway and made his way to the sidewalk. He's walked to his house before, so he knew the way by memory. It was a dark, eerie night. At the same time, it was peaceful. _Maybe walking wasn't such a bad idea after all._ He took out his phone and determined that he'd respond to the message.

**@tonystark**

**Hey kid. I'm picking you up tomorrow early in the morning at 8:00 to work on your new spider-suit. No buts no cuts no coconuts, or whatever you teenagers say. I'll be there on the dot.**

**okay i'll see you then_**

He started to recap what happened today. School, Legos, homework... Homework? _Wait, don't I have an assignment due at 7:00?_ Peter took a look at his phone. It was 6:34 P.M. _How could I forget?_ The walk from Ned's house to the apartment was at least 35 minutes. He couldn't swing to the house because his spider-suit was at home. So, he ran. In a few minutes, he reached the driveway. Peter ran up the stairs, took out his keys, and opened the door. Aunt May wasn't in sight, so he went straight to his room. He submitted the assignment, just in time, and began the rest of his homework.

. . .

A silent knock came from the door. The door creaked open. Peter's whole body tensed and he became vigilant. "Who's there?" He said, almost in a whisper. The door fully opened, and he could see Aunt May's face come into the distance.

"Oh- Hi May."

"Hey Peter," May says quietly. "What're you up to?"

"Homework," Peter said. His voice is coarse, almost hollow in a way.

"Hmm." She nods.

She leaned on the doorway, contemplating if she should enter or not. The only audible noise was of the graphic pencil rubbing against the paper. Peter placed the pencil on his desk and decided to break the silence. "Mr. Stark sent me a message saying that we're going to work on a new suit tomorrow in the morning. I can tell him another day if you need my help tomorrow," Peter said, and May quickly answered to that. "Of course, Peter. I was actually going to let you sleep tomorrow, considering..." She pointed her finger at his face and waved it around in a circle with a mocking expression. "That." Peter slightly tugged the corners of his lips upward and guaranteed her that he'd get more sleep over the weekend. "It's good that you'll be spending time with Tony. I'll be in the living room if you need me." She slowly closed the door, and Peter picked up the pencil and got back to work.

**. . .**

12:13 A.M. Peter told himself that he'd go to sleep earlier.

_Ear-piercing screams._

That's what he heard out of his window.

He turned his chair around, dropped his books onto his bed, and looked out the window, trying to decipher where it came from.

He saw what seemed to be a woman running away from 2 young men. He hurriedly took out his spider-suit and put it on. _A little bit of night patrolling wouldn't hurt, right?_

ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this chapter! i took a little longer writing this chapter because i kept on revising it. anyways, chapter 3 will be posted soon. bye for now! :)


	3. lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness, this chapter took me a long time to write. if you have any suggestions for future chapters or anything i can improve on, i'd love to hear! anyways, chapter 4 will be posted soon. enjoy this chapter!

Peter gawked out the window, looking at the woman, pondering.

 _Should the police take care of this one? I should probably finish my homework,_ Peter thought.

No.

_Why would I even think of prioritizing myself first? This woman's life is in jeopardy, and the police aren't near. They would come too late. Plus, I'm right here. I could quickly just fight them off, bring the woman to safety, and come back. It'll take a few seconds._

Peter opened the window, enabling himself to see the situation. Cold wind rushed to his face as he stuck his leg out the window, ready to jump out. Before he did, he realized that if May comes into his room and she doesn't see him here, she'll freak. He retreated, moved his homework to one side of the bed, and grabbed two pillows, propping them under the sheets to make it look as if he were there, sleeping. After that, Peter popped only his head out the door, not exposing his suit, and called out to May.

"May!" May was in her room, her door closed. Peter heard footsteps, but the door didn't open.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight!"

"You're going to sleep now?" she said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Gotta get sleep for tomorrow," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his voice.

"M'kay, goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight." Peter gave her a brisk smile and closed the door softly.

He quickly stuffed his mask on turned off the lights. Peter made his way to the window. The woman was now closer to the building, backing away from the men. Peter took a final leap. Swinging from buildings was pleasant for Peter, almost therapeutic in a way. The way you feel weightless as you fall towards the ground, only to be caught by the web and become airborne. He shot a web to the closest skyscraper and swung all the way down. When he reached the floor, a wave of lightheadedness came through him.

Peter began to see dark spots in his vision.

He stumbled, but thankfully that was all. If it would have overcome him, he would have been a goner for sure. He didn't think much of it after that, his focus altering to the woman. Peter stealthily crept towards them. He took a good look at the woman...

That's not a woman.

That's a _child._

A little girl with brown ringlets and pale skin. She had a horrified expression planted on her face, her limbs trembling with fear. A gasp came out of Peter's mouth, and the men jerked their heads towards him.

"Hey guys! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Peter said, trying to hide his shock.

They both came lunging towards him. At one, Peter shot web at their face and he kicked the other one by the feet, tripping them. Suddenly, his body thrusts forward and he feels a burning sensation on the left side of his chest. A dark red patch grows with intensity through his suit.

 _Oh wow, my favorite color,_ Peter thought.

Peter looked behind him to see three other men, one with a gun and the other two packed with weapons. They weren't young, they were middle-aged and had a strange symbol on their uniforms. 

_Is that Hydra?_

"Cut off one head, two more will take its place."

Peter remembered hearing about them once. What could they possibly want from a child?

Peter heard around three more gunshots, one of them tearing through his leg. "Ouch," Peter said, nonchalantly. He shot webs at one of them, pulled them towards him, and kicked them to the ground. He webbed their feet to the floor, preventing them from moving any further. Another man came towards Peter and Peter threw a punch. Right before it came to their face, they grabbed Peter's fist and twisted it.

They twisted it enough to break his arm. A sickening snap echoed through the buildings. Peter prevented himself from making any noise other than a quiet yelp, but oh my, _did that hurt._

The man drove Peter to the nearest wall, grabbed his hair, and bashed his head against it twice. With his unbroken forearm, Peter threw him back and shot webs into the man's eyes.

"Hypotension detected. Diaphragmatic rupture. Closed, complete fracture in the right forearm. Would you like me to call Tony Stark?" A.I. Karen said.

"No- no Karen, thank you." Peter was having a bit of difficulty breathing, but If Mr. Stark saw the mess that he was in right now, his suit would for sure be taken away.

Peter's spidey senses alerted him of the last man behind him. He quickly punched him in the gut, ran up the wall and flipped, kicking him across the head. From what Peter saw, the men were down. He diverted his attention to where the little girl was. She wasn't there. _Had others come and taken her?_ His question was answered when he saw the little girl appear in the distance. Not from the shadows, but from thin air. She had turned invisible, concealing and protecting herself from the men. Peter limped towards her and bent on one knee.

"Hey, I'm Spider-man. What's your name?" he was able to rasp out.

"Lucy," she said, her voice shaky.

Peter took off his mask to make himself less intimidating. He didn't want to scare her more than she already was. She had scrapes along her knees and dirt along her face.

"Were they after you because you could turn invisible?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Don't worry, you're okay now. Where are your parents?"

She shrugged her shoulders and she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey- Don't cry. We'll find them, I promise."

"Okay," she murmured and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hypotension detected. Diaphragmatic rupture. Closed-" A.I. Karen repeated.

"I know, I know. Karen- uh, disable injury reporting protocol," Peter replied.

"Who's that?" Lucy choked out.

"It's a-"

Peter heard a click in back of him, and the sound of steel rolling against the pavement. He looked behind him and saw one of the men. He was on the ground crawling, with his arm up as if he had thrown something. He started to count down. "5." Whatever was rolling, it looked like a pinecone.

_A pinecone?_

Peter looked closer.

"4."

_That's not a pinecone._

Peter looked closer.

"3."

 _That's a grenade_.

"2."

Peter ran towards it and shielded it with his body. "Lucy, move!" Peter grabbed it, and threw it.

"1. Hail Hydra."

Peter tried to back away, but it was too late. Mid-air, the grenade exploded, throwing him into the air. He felt as if he were in slow motion before finally landing on his spine. His vision blurred and became unfocused.

_I shouldn't have disabled injury protocol._

Peter was afraid. _What if I damaged my spinal cord?_ Peter strived to move his legs.

He sighed in relief as they moved. Suddenly, the lights of the city became too harsh. Peter shut his eyes closed and winced in pain. The loud, thundering explosion caused his ears to ring loudly. Trying not to let fear overwhelm him, he forced his limbs to respond to his brain's commands and he flipped onto his stomach. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he reminded himself of the frightened girl. Peter slowly cracked open his eyes, finally being able to clear out his stubborn eyesight.

His eyes darted from one place to another. He spotted her in the same position that he was in, weak and fragile. Peter had enough willpower to use his arms and lift himself up, going into a sort of seal stretch position. He brought his knees up to his chest and sat down, taking a breath. Peter covered his face with his hands and tried to think clearly. When he brought his hands down, he saw fresh blood covering his palms. At this point, he disregarded it and set his focus on Lucy. Peter put all his weight on one leg and stood up. He felt as if his legs were going to give up on him, so he staggered towards Lucy as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Peter said as he hunkered down next to her.

She shook her head no. She seemed to be in shock, her eyes wide as she saw the fire behind them caused by the grenade. Her eyes were glassy and bloodshot, her previous tears now etched into her skin. _Of course she wouldn't be okay, Peter_ , he said to himself.

With a lump forming in his throat, he said, "Come on, let's get you to a hospital." He couldn't carry her and swing at the same time, so Peter told her to hold on as tight as possible. He put his mask back on and swung to the nearest infirmary. When they arrived, Peter told her to go inside and that there will be people to help her there. She didn't want him to go, but Peter figured that she'd be safer. He didn't go inside himself, considering that his identity would be revealed if he accepted any help.

Peter was far away from the apartment now. What he had thought would have been 5 minutes turned to be a good hour, and considering the way back home would add 15 minutes to that.

When Peter finally reached the apartment, he took off his mask. Peter brought himself back up to the window by webbing the sides of the building and pulling himself up. He slid the window open, allowing himself to jump in. The adrenaline that had once been in his body was completely gone, and he could feel his body going limp. Before it did, he laid on the bed and pulled the covers over him. _The worst of it is over._ His eyelids became heavy, and darkness began to crawl into his vision. Peter succumbed to it and the next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this chapter. the fight scene was referenced from the spider-man movie made back in 2002, where green goblin fights spider-man. chapter 4 will be posted soon. bye for now!


	4. anecdoche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdoche: A conversation in which everyone is talking, but nobody is listening.
> 
> NO WAY!! my first kudos?! not to mention my first bookmark!? when i first realized, i was jumping up and down the walls. i was so happy I can’t even explain- awduaghwfbojan. special thanks to @cluelesskid for the kudos and @coldcoffefan for the bookmark! you have no idea how much i appreciate it. i planned for this chapter to be extremely long, but I decided to cut it into two chapters to keep the suspense (i know, i'm so evil). don’t worry, chapter 5 will be posted soon! i’d like to hear what ideas you guys have for this story, or anything you’d guys want to say at all. enjoy this chapter. :)

_Everything was blank. It was an empty, endless void that he couldn't escape. He walked but got nowhere._

_"H-Hello? Where am I?"_

_"Is anyone there?"_

_Peter felt the corners of his mind unraveling more every second that passed._

**. . .**

"Mr. Parker?" A.I. Karen asked. She was silent for a few minutes, waiting for a response before asking again.

"Mr. Parker?"

That continued for the whole night until she decided to quit. Peter didn't hear her, of course. In cases like these, Karen would usually alert Tony Stark. However, Peter had tampered with that protocol before, restricting her from doing it. He was still in his bed curled up, the blood of the wounds seeping through the bed.

**. . .**

It was Saturday morning, 7:49 A.M. May had been eating two sunny-side-up eggs with bacon on the side, scrolling through her phone. She had her elbow on the table, her hand supporting her head, and her posture was slouched. She didn't go into Peter's room, allowing him to sleep. An expected knock came from the front door. May lowered her phone and set it on the counter before answering it.

"Good morning, Tony," May said in a somewhat cheery voice. Tony had his hand in his pocket and was standing at an angle.

"Pete told you I was coming, right?" 

"Yeah, come on in," she greeted and held out the door him to enter. "I was just finishing breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you, I had a big breakfast before getting here." He cleared his throat before sitting down on a stool.

"Well, I have to get going. Peter's in his room, I'm not sure if he's sleeping or not, but," She paused as she picked up her keys, "I suggest you let him know you're here. Also, can you make sure he eats?" she said casually, which captured Tony's attention.

"What?" 

"He didn't eat breakfast yesterday, and he went to Ned's after school. I'm not sure if he ate or not. He looked somewhat pale last night," May said as she gathered the rest of her things.

Something about that made his hair stand on end. Tony's relaxed face turned into one of worry and concern. "Will do," Tony said as he stood up again, more stiffly this time. 

With that, May exited and closed the door. Instead of going directly to Peter's room, he stood with his head bowed, buried in deep thought. 

He hadn't seen Peter in a while.

Every time he went to make plans, Peter always avoided them. Was he mad at him? Did something happen while Peter was snapped? What made him suddenly change his mind about seeing him? He had so many questions that _needed_ to be answered. However, he decided to approach him with a more easygoing topic, trying to not bombard him with questions. Tony went up to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Pete, let's go, Morgan's waiting for you." Tony looked at his watch that read 8:02 P.M.

No response.

"Peter?" 

Tony tried to open the door, but it was stuck. He kept the doorknob turned and pushed against the door with his upper arm, the door finally opening with a wham. A stack of books was preventing the door to open. The room looked as if a hurricane passed by, books all over the bed and papers all over Peter's desk. His bookbag was tipped over, binders spilling out on the floor. 

"Hell-" Tony muttered under his breath. Peter, as far as he knew, was an organized kid. Something _definitely_ happened.

He walked over to Peter's bed where he was sleeping. Tony didn't see his face, only a tuft of hair poking out the top of the sheets. He moved the books to the corner of the bed and sat down slowly, trying not to startle him awake. 

"Pepper's looking forward to seeing you. Also, I was considering getting you a cheeseburger or whatever you'd like before we start on the suit. This weekend I was wondering-" Tony side-glanced at Peter and his voice trailed off. He sighed and grabbed Peter's shoulder to shake him.

"Kid, c'mon let's go." 

Tony had expected Peter's enhanced sensory to act up, but it didn't. He figured it was due to him doing homework all night, considering the incomplete work on his desk. Tony shook him again, this time turning his shoulder, putting him in a flat position. The sheets that were previously covering his face drooped down to his shoulders.

Panic welled inside his chest.

May was right; Peter's face was a sickly pale, much worse than he had anticipated. He couldn't tell whether the thing under his eye was a bruise or dark circles from not sleeping. His lip had a cut that went all the way down to his chin, and his hair was matted. He looked ill- No, he looked _dead_. 

Dead?

He couldn't be.

Tony got a glimpse of the spider-suit and instantly called out to the A.I.

"Karen, examine the vitals. Report injuries."

"I cannot do that," The A.I. responded blatantly.

"What? Do it now." He felt exasperated.

"Peter has disabled injury report protocol."

 _"Now,"_ Tony said, feeling as if about to burst.

Karen finally gave in, knowing not to cross Mr. Stark. "Mr. Parker has been shot in the left side of his chest, causing loss of blood and a diaphragmic rupture. He has spiked a fever of 105.6° F, which can lead to a febrile seizure if not treated. The most concerning injuries are his fractured right forearm, a closed head injury caused by blows to the head, and a gunshot wound on his leg resulting in severe blood loss and hypertension. Peter is unconscious-"

"No sh*t Sherlock," He quipped as he lowered the sheets trying to cool down Peter's temperature, revealing the gunshot wounds.

His stomach churned.

He had never seen Peter in such critical shape. His suit hung almost loosely on him, and the blood protruding through the suit had stained the sheets. What had happened? Was there something he could have done to prevent this? Somehow, Tony felt as if this were his fault. He knew Peter was off, and he thought not mentioning it would better the situation. Maybe, it made it worse. Tony rolled up Peter's sleeve and placed two fingers between the bone and tendon of Peter's cold wrist to check his pulse. 

His pulse was there, but it was dull. 

And he didn't know how long it would keep beating.

ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4

__________________________________


	5. tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! I decided to watch iron-man to grasp tony’s character better. my apologies for this chapter taking a bit longer to post, i will probably update it in the future. any ideas, any critique, any feedback, anything at all i would really appreciate. special thanks to @luagarcia for the kudos! (Seriously, thank you, it means a lot!) enjoy this chapter.

_There were no words able to express the emotion that plagued the ones who attended. There were no photos. No one wanted to relive the sensations of when they first heard the news._

_It was quiet and somber._

_No one said a word._

_The tomb read "Peter Parker" and every time Tony glanced at it, it only made his heart ache even more. Never in his life had he thought of this happening again. He thought it would be him. That he would be the one lying in that casket, everyone mourning his death. Now that he's seen this, though, he's grateful that no one else had to experience what he was feeling. What could he have done better?_

_He couldn't tell whether May was looking at him with dismay or anger. He wouldn't blame her if she was, though. He should have done better._

_Tony wasn't one to get emotionally attached to someone, but now looking back he regretted not showing his appreciation fully._ _  
_

_Tony didn't want to remember the expression Peter had when he had gone. He wanted to remember Peter for the joy that he was. How he can light up a room in just seconds with his laugh and nerdy references to Star Wars. How he irked everyone with his astonishing knowledge of science. How brilliant the kid was at everything, and how he didn't even realize it for himself. But the only image that popped into Tony's mind was that same, startled kid. He couldn't get rid of it, and he couldn't help to think that it was his fault. That he couldn't do anything about it._

_It was a memory that would haunt him for an eternity._

_**. . .** _

After checking Peter's pulse, he skimmed through the things he couldn't do. He couldn't take him to a hospital because they'd get skeptical of his advanced healing. He couldn't take him to the lakehouse because they didn't have the equipment needed. He _could_ , however, get Banner's help. From what he had heard, Banner was running a research project in Manhatten. He could get Banner and take the situation to the Avenger's tower.

Tony picked up Peter, which was as easy as he thought it would be considering that Peter was a bag of bones. Before exiting the apartment, Tony grabbed Peter's keys off his desk and locked the front door. He made his way down the stairs opened his car. _I should have brought the suit,_ Tony thought, but there was no time to dwell on that. He quickly placed the boy in the backseat and made his way to the driver's seat. As soon as he turned on the car, he called out to FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY, call Banner. Check-"

"Incoming call from Pepper," FRIDAY interrupted. The old man groaned at this but figured that he'd answer it briskly in order to not cause a riot. "Answer," he replied. As he waited for the call to connect, he looked back at Peter. He somehow looked _worse._ The call finally connected and Pepper spoke first. "Hey, are you guys here yet? Morgan has been nagging me all morning." Tony heard Morgan in the background, calling out to Pepper and whining.

"Well, you see, I have a conked out kid in the back," He paused for a second. "That's on the verge of life or death." He almost whispered.

"What? On the verge of life or- Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Peter?" The worry in her voice was perspicuous as she spoke. Tony took note of that, and it only made him more anxious. He brought his hand up to his face and took a shaky breath. "Yea, I know it sounds like a hotbed of neurosis and psychosis but we'll be home soon." He sounded more recollected now.

"Wait, what? Tony explain-"

He hung up before she could say anything else and stepped on the gas. "FRIDAY, if you interrupt me like that again I'm donating you to charity." The A.I. became quiet.

"Karen, check Peter."

"Parker's conditions have slightly worsened. Medical attention is advised," Karen pressured.

"FRIDAY, call Banner."

After the phone rang for a minute, the call connected. "Hello?" Banner asked. There was so much noise, and it overwhelmed Tony. The sound of both A.I.'s talking, Bruce speaking, the sounds of the city, even Peter's silence made Tony uneasy. "Bruce, where are you right now?" Tony asked as he made a left turn. "I- Uhm- I'm at the Tower, why?" 

_Thank god,_ Tony thought.

"Bruce, you have 7 PHDs, right? You have experience in the medical field, right? Tell me I'm right, please." Tony didn't hide the fact that he was concerned. "Yes, I do, what's going on Tony?" 

"I need you to go straight to the medical unit and get the supplies you think you'll need for..." Tony couldn't recall all the things Karen said, so he called out to her. "Karen, state injuries. FRIDAY, find the fastest route to the Tower." As FRIDAY did that, Karen began to state _everything_.The fact that she kept talking for a good amount of time put both Bruce and Tony on edge. "Tony are you alright? How hurt are you? Is Karen malfunctioning? Because you're not unconscious," Bruce said, alarmed. 

"It's not _me_ , Banner. It's _Peter_."

Banner had trouble finding the right words and stumbled upon them a few times. "I'm on it. Hey, Tony, he'll be okay. Just hurry."

"Gotcha, see you at the Tower." Tony hung up and accelerated the gas.

"Mr. Parker has been drained from energy and cannot use his speed healing. Health is critical."

"FRIDAY, turn on the heart monitor." FRIDAY did as told, and it started to beep. The longer he heard it, the calmer he felt.

**. . .**

After five minutes, Tony saw the driveway in view. After entering the perimeter, there were some anomalies in the heart monitor. What he didn't expect though, was to hear the dreadful, continuous flat line.

"Peter?" Tony said, even though he knew that there would be no answer.

_No._

_No._

_No._

Not at this moment, not at this time. 

He was so close.

It was the snap all over again, and suddenly he felt the hopelessness that he felt during those 5 years. He wanted Peter to wake up. He wanted Peter to come back. Yet again, if he had woken up, would he be the same? He wanted to know what was wrong, and he wanted to help. He had just got him back, and he couldn't lose him again. Banner said he'd be okay though, right? That he'd be fine? He told Tony to hurry. Was he too late? He froze in place and stared blankly at Peter.

The world was fading.

Yet, Tony was going to do everything in his power to preclude this from happening. 

He had to try.

ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 will come soon. thank you for reading :)


	6. unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story. I’ll be fixing any grammatical errors and mistakes, which I apologize for. I put asterisks on Peter's inner thoughts if you wish to skip it. Also, thank you so much for the kudos! :) Chapter 7 will be posted soon. Thank you all for reading.

“Three, two, one…”

_ Zap.  _ Peter’s body convulsed, but the heart monitor continued flat.

“Again Banner. Come on, kid-”

“Three, two, one…”

_ Zap.  _ Peter’s body rose and his eyes looked as if they were about to open, but they immediately rolled back.

“Oh my god-” Tony cracked out. He was tugging at the roots of his hair and he paced around in circles.

“Three, two, one…”

_ Zap.  _ This time _ ,  _ Peter’s eyes shot open, he sucked in a ragged breath and instantly went for the IV. 

“Hey- HEY! That’s the IV, no-touch,” Tony cautioned but ended up sighing in relief.

Peter grimaced and hissed as he clung to his own torso, wielding his wound. His breath burst in and out, and he felt a violent shudder run through his body. There were countless machines hooked up onto him and his clammy hands couldn’t get ahold of any of the wires. The smell of antiseptic was embroidered into the walls and it burned his nostrils. He was hurting, but most importantly, he was afraid. For the most part, he didn’t know where he was or what was going on. The only familiar thing he could picture out of his blurry eyesight was Tony, whose teeth were gritted and brows were furrowed.  _ What in the world was going on? _

“H-Hi Mr. ‘tark,” was the only thing Peter said as he tried to plant a smile onto his own face, but failed.

“I got you. It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay. Keep your eyes open for me, alright?” For the first time in a while, Tony’s voice wasn’t sarcastic. Whenever Peter got hurt, Tony was usually riled up. For instance, when he got thrown into the lake by ‘flying vulture guy’ and the time where he went into ‘the flying donut’ without permission. He did become an Avenger at that moment, so maybe Tony wasn’t  _ too _ riled up. Either way, it was unusual, even uncanny to Peter. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but in all sincerity, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“‘m tired,” Peter gulped with a tired, numb expression. His eyes looked so empty. So  _ vacant _ . 

Tony and Bruce eyeballed Peter for a second and Bruce responded with, “I know Peter, you can go to sleep after this.”

  
  
  


Before Peter could respond, the thoughts in his head slurred and he couldn’t hear them speaking clearly anymore.

_ “Remove the bullet-” _

_ “Stitch that up-” _

_ “...I am not losing you again.” _

Everything after that was a blur.

**. . .**

_ It was a somber room. Peter tried to turn on the light switch, but the lights wouldn’t budge. Nearby, he found a lighter and flicked it on. When he did, he was able to clearly see the room, which was incredibly messy. In the corner, he could see May, and she didn’t look like she was in good shape. Her hair was matted, her clothes were torn, she was sitting down and rocking herself while facing the wall. _

_ “Aunt May?” _

__

_ She didn’t look back. _

_ “You ruined everything,” she whispered. _

_ “W-What?” _

_ “You’re good-natured, Peter, but maybe if you stayed dead you wouldn’t have ruined everything. You don’t belong here!” _

_ “You don’t belong here,” Peter heard, but it wasn’t May’s voice. Instead, it sounded like a group of people, loudly restating the words. _

_ He looked behind himself to see everyone he knew. Ned, Happy, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Carol… Tony. They began to chant those same words repeatedly. _

_ “You don’t belong here.” _

_ “I already have a kid. I don’t need another one,” Tony said while holding onto Morgan. _

_ “Maybe if you tried harder, I’d be alive,” Ben bellowed, and his face twisted in an unnatural way that sent shivers down Peter’s spine. _

_ Peter backed away and looked further into the group of people. He saw someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. _

_ “Mom?” A new wave of nausea rose to Peter’s throat. _

_ “You shouldn’t have let us go,” she said. _

_ “Maybe if you took the snap instead of being a wimp, Tony would still have his arm,” Carol stated in a harsh tone as she directed her pointer finger at Peter. _

_ They all began to surround him, mumbling the same words over and over. Peter fell to the ground, shielded himself from them, and pleaded for them to go away, but they would just come closer. As soon as they came close enough, the floor shattered as if it were a piece of glass and he fell into a wanderlust abyss. _

_ Wake up! _

Peter’s jaw tightened as the color drained out of his face. He felt a horrifying pit in his stomach, followed by trembling and cold sweat. He cracked opened his eyes to see the previous wires still latched onto him and Tony next to him on a chair, sleeping. He was wearing a large shirt that went all the way down to below his knees, and all his wounds were bandaged up. Was he in a hospital? He was laying on what seemed to be a hospital bed, and the place sure smelled like one.

_ It was just a dream, _ Peter thought. Yet it felt so real, so vivid. Did they actually think of him that way, but they just didn’t tell him? They wouldn’t think that way, right?

*****

But it was true.

He didn’t mean for his emotions to get to him, but they probably did think that way. Nobody deserved to see him in turmoil. Ned had asked Peter many times if he was okay. Peter was sure that he was, but now he was doubting it himself. He should have strived harder, but at this point, he was so broken.

So tired. 

Every day he would wake up just to go back to sleep and that bitter coldness that surrounded him never left him. He wanted to feel warmth; to feel that someone actually cared. Peter recalled when he was seven, having constant nightmares and waking up startled and disoriented. They had stopped when he was around eight, but now they were all coming back. The only difference from then and now was that Peter had Ben and May to comfort him when he woke up. Now, he figured that it would be best to deal with them himself rather than being more of a nuisance, considering that he’s 16. 

Aunt May didn’t mention it, but he could tell that she was disappointed in him. He was failing half of his classes, and he didn’t communicate as much as he did.

Did anyone honestly enjoy his presence?

Peter had a feeling that everyone admired him the way he was before. He aspired to have that same attitude, but it felt fraudulent. 

Was he truly cut to be an Avenger? Maybe Mr. Stark was mistaken for choosing him. He couldn’t even protect Queen’s for what, being tired? Too much homework? That wasn’t an excuse. He was simply a burden for others to carry. Everything that had happened, everything that he had been bottling up was finally too much for him to handle.

Perhaps the world would be better off without him.

*****

Peter stared at the ceiling as the thoughts kept racing inside his head. He tried his best to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t. 

A notification came from Tony’s phone, exposing the time. It was 3:47 A.M. Peter spontaneously closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, thinking that the notification woke Tony up. He wasn’t up for a conversation at the moment.

He was still antsy from the nightmare, so he decided that he’d get some fresh air while he still could, without being bombarded with questions. When the coast was clear, he staggered himself up and flung his legs to the side of the bed. He stood up, and right when he began to walk, both the IV and nasal cannula yanked him back. He tripped and fell backward, knocking down the drip stand with a loud clatter and he got intertwined with all the cables. 

Fan-freakin’-tastic.

There was absolutely no way that that didn’t wake Tony up. 

Peter just shut his eyes aggressively and hoped for the best.

  
  


As expected, Peter heard a low grumble and the usual clearing of the throat.

“Look at you go,” Tony said, scratching his eye and straightening his posture. He looked at his phone to check the time. “You’re fully qualified as an idiot on steroids for rehearsing your circus act at four in the morning.”

“I can’t sleep,” Peter mumbled as his eyes were still closed.

“C’mon.” Tony stood up from his chair and helped Peter up back into the bed. The IV ended up getting pulled out, causing a bloody mess but they eventually inserted a new one and sat back down.“What the hell do you have against IVs? Jeez.”

“Why do I need this cast? Don’t I have super healing?” Peter asked, moving his broken forearm up and down and observing it.

“Due to your practicing of becoming Gumby, all of your energy has been used to help your organs function because you’re too lanky.”

“Mr. Stark, uh-What’re you, what’re you doing… Here? Don’t you have, ‘iunno, important stuff to do or something?”

“Excuse me?” he added, leaning forward in his seat. “And of course I have more important things to do, but you see, this kid,” Tony accused as he fidgeted with his phone, “something happened to him. And I have no idea what, so it would be pleasant if he started conversing.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said in a shrill voice, “I don’t know.”

“You’re ludicrous. Peter, you’ve died  _ twice.  _ In front of my eyes. You’re a damn lucky kid. One minute I’m texting you about your new suit and the other you’ve already gone out of your way to destroy the one you already have! What are you not telling me?”

Peter flinched at that.“I don’t know Mr.-”

“Cut the crap and tell me what happened.”

Peter remained quiet.

“Peter,” Tony inhaled a deep breath as he lost patience, “for god’s sake, talk to me. Please.”

Peter opened his mouth a few times but hesitantly closed it. He tried. He really did try. He wanted to tell him everything, from the racing thoughts to the Hydra agents, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Instead, he lowered his head as his tight shoulders began to tremble. His elbows pressed into his sides, his eyes burned as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He felt sick to his stomach showing how vulnerable he had become. 

He resented it, but he couldn’t help it.

He simply cried.

“Hey, don’t- Look, we all have our mental f*ckups from time to time, right? Relax,” he said, giving Peter the benefit of the doubt. “Let’s watch Star Wars or something, whatever floats your boat. This doesn’t mean you’re not telling me, though. I expect an answer soon you son of a gun.”

With that, Tony turned on the TV and the news automatically played.

“And now with our reporter Esmae…”

“Good morning everyone, we have an extremely heartbreaking story that questions the future of the one’s affected by the snap. A little girl aged nine was denied medical attention after being discovered that she had abilities, enabling her to become invisible. She was suffering from major injuries which then resulted in death. Her parents are absolutely outraged and now mourn the loss of their daughter, Lucy.”

Death?

_ Lucy? _

Now Peter was  _ really _ gonna puke.

ᴇɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. :)


	7. Update

Hey everyone! It’s been a while. 

I’ll be putting this fic on hiatus. It has been, but I hadn’t announced it. I’m not quite sure how long it’ll take. Who knows, maybe I’ll get a spark of inspiration and upload something in the span of 2 seconds.

I by no means plan on abandoning this fic! I’m currently brainstorming ideas of what it can turn into, or any ideas in general (if you have any, let me know!). I also plan on rewriting a few parts. Once I begin posting again, I'll delete this message.

Thanks for reading. I’ll see you soon.

-astrobug


End file.
